A moment in the night
by kris lynwill
Summary: When it's late and she's lonely, who else is there for Katniss to turn too other than Peeta? One-shot. Written for the Everlark smut awards! Read, Review & Enjoy! Let me know what you think!


I've created a little fanfiction award competition on tumblr called "Piece in their game awards." It's similar to both prompts in panem and everlark smut awards. I'll give out 10 or so prompts and people will send in links to stories they have written for the prompts. I'll judge the best of the best and hand out awards. There will also be honorable mentions. Come check it out! I would love for a lot of people to participate! I'll release prompts when some interest is shown! I think it'll be a lot of fun, and I would love to see what everyone can come up with! Follow me on tumblr so the competition can begin!

The sky is still dark when I leave the house. I know where I'm going, but I haven't quite figured out why. It may be because I'm lonely, or it may be something else. Peeta's left his door unlocked, as always in case I have a nightmare. But tonight there was no nightmare. No, tonight I feel something apart from terror; something different. I'm not quite sure where to place the emotion.

I slip inside and quietly tip toe up the stairs; my every move sending a light creaking through the floorboards and a jolt to my senses. At the end of the hall a soft light peers through the partially open door. I shed my clothes as I go, and by the time I slowly push open the door I'm completely bare. I'm terrified, but at the same time I feel somewhat free. The same freedom I would normally only feel while alone in the woods, I feel standing naked in Peeta's doorway.

A dim lamp next to the bed illuminates the room. Shadows dance on the walls and across Peeta's sleeping figure. I step lightly, attempting to avoid waking him before the precise moment. Lifting the sheets, I slide in next to him, draping my arm over his side. He's not wearing a shirt, and the feel of his warm skin beneath my finger tips is electric. He stirs slightly, and softly takes hold of my hand. "Another nightmare?" He whispers groggily. "No." I say back. "I just didn't want to sleep alone." He's about to say something when he notices my bare chest pressed against his back. He takes in a quick breath, and silence falls between us for a moment. He releases my hand, and rolls over to face me. His skin has become clammy underneath my fingers, and I'm surprised by how quick he reacted to my naked body pressed against his.

"What-" He begins to say, but I don't want the moment ruined, and even more so I don't want him to refuse me. I kiss him fiercely. It takes a moment of confusion, but eventually he kisses me back. His lips are soft and taste faintly of mint. When I eventually pull away, we're both panting and sweating furiously. "What's going on?" Peeta says in between heavy breaths. I shake my head. "Don't ask questions, Peeta, not tonight." He reaches up to gently touch my forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you sick? Drunk? What is it? I'm worried." I trap his face with my hands and kiss the space in between his eyes. "No. I'm fine, I promise, I just need this." His eyes go wide, and I cover his mouth before he can say anything. "Stop talking." I command before releasing my hand. I take his hand and guide it to my right breast. His hand immediately encircles around it, a low moan escaping my lips. He reacts almost instantly; kneading away like the bread he makes so very well.

He sits up, pulling me with him. One hand is still on my breast while the other moves innocently through my hair. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." He whispers before kissing down my neck. His words release something in me and I tackle him to the bed. I straddle his waist; brushing up against where he has now become extremely hard. He moans through clenched teeth as I move against him. Both of his hands reach up and take hold of my breasts, causing me to move faster. He pulls me down, taking one of my breasts into him warm, wet mouth. I pull him over on top of me and kiss him passionately. He pulls away, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He precariously runs his hand down my stomach until he reaches the space in between my thighs. By the time I can fully register what he's doing his fingers are already inside me. My back arches as they tunnel deeper than I thought possible. My mouth frantically searches for his, but he turns away. "No." He says gruffly. "I want to hear you." My moans soon turn to screams as he pushes me closer and closer to the edge. When I finally fall my nails dig sharply into his back. He bends down to kiss me, never removing his fingers. "I'm ready." I say pulling at him. He shakes his head. "I'm not done with you yet." And with that he's disappeared beneath the blanket. I'm confused at first, but when his wet tongue takes the first lick I buck my thighs. He seems to greatly enjoy this, pulling me down and smothering his face into me. "You taste fantastic." He says, his voice muffled by the blankets. He tickles my wet folds with his tongue until I can barely stand it. "I need it!" I nearly yell. With one final, deep lick he pokes his head out from the covers. "I have an idea."He leaves me sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped in the sheet, as he goes to the bathroom. I hear the water turn on, and a moment later he's standing in the doorway, naked. "How about a shower?"

He scoops me up from the bed and carries me to the bathroom, shutting the door behind us. Steam fills the room and immediately I'm sweating. I glance up at him and see the excitement in his eyes. This new confident Peeta that I've never seen before, he's mine. He notices my staring and meets my eyes. His blond, disheveled hair is matted to his forehead as little drops of sweat fall down his face. I don't think it's possible to want him anymore than I do at this very moment.

He sets me down and begins to run his tongue along my neck and shoulders. "I want you." I whisper and he nods. He pulls me by hand to the shower where I'm assaulted by overly hot water, but even it feels cold against my blazing skin. Peeta steps inside behind me, grabbing my breasts firmly and pushing me against the wall; his erection pressing firmly into my lower back. Water crashes around us as he kisses and bites my neck and back. "How bad do you want me?" He whispers, running his tongue along my ear and biting my earlobe. I try to turn around, but he pins me harder against the wall. "How bad?" He asks, more serious this time. "Bad." I moan. He spins me around, lifting me up to wrap my legs around him, and slams my back against the wall. He slowly rubs the head of his cock through my folds, causing us both to shudder. "Peeta-" He doesn't let me finish before plunging deep inside of me. It's tight, almost too tight for him to fit but he forces himself inside. The feeling is almost too much for both of us. He slams me against the hot water button causing scalding water to fall around us, but neither of us notice. He thrusts into me harder each time, occasionally reaching down to massage my clit. The button for the scented soap gets hit, and we're covered with the smell of lilies. Our slick, wet bodies grinding wildly against each other. I begin to slide down the wall, and instead of pushing me back up he pulls me down and lays me on the floor. Running his hands over my slick breasts he forces his way back into me. My nails scratch down his back and he moans in pleasure; pushing as deep as he can inside me. What happens next is sudden and unexpected. An overwhelming feeling of joy crashes through my body causing me to shake. I scream, as loud as I can, and so does he as my inner walls contract around him. Peeta bites into my shoulder as the same feeling washes over him. The scalding water intensifying every feeling, every emotion. My head lulls back in exhaustion. Peeta releases his teeth from my shoulder and glances up to look in my eyes. "I love you." He says kissing me softly. "I just want you to know that." He gets up, pulling me with him. My legs are numb and I stumble trying to walk, so Peeta carries me to bed wrapped in a towel. My skin is red and raw from the hot water, but I'm tingling all over, from my head to my toes. Peeta dries off and comes to lie beside me. He wraps me in his arms and nuzzles into my wet hair. It's the most magnificent I've ever felt, just laying here with him. "I love you too." I whisper, but he's already asleep.


End file.
